Seven Depression
by Lily Shinku
Summary: Les termes de l'Expiation sont annoncés, et dans le Sept, les vainqueurs se réunissent.


Titre: Seven Depression

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.

Résumé: Les termes de l'Expiation sont annoncés, et dans le Sept, les vainqueurs se réunissent.

Notes: Présence d'automutilation.

* * *

Blight avait commencé à jouer. C'était son talent, aussi bien que son exutoire. Le piano l'apaisait et lui permettait de transférer et canaliser toutes ses émotions. Je pouvais le voir jouer depuis mon point de vue, assise adossée contre un mur du salon. Le morceau qu'il jouait était assez mélancolique, triste. Il me rappelait la perte d'un être aimé. De quelque chose de chéri. L'assurance d'être en vie. Mon regard tomba sur le couteau avec lequel mes doigts jouaient. Je pressais de temps en temps son métal froid contre la chair de mon bras, toujours hésitante. Je l'avais pourtant fait de nombreuses fois. La douleur physique était parfois préférable à l'émotionnelle.

Snow avait annoncé les termes de la future Expiation il y avait désormais une heure. Les vainqueurs seraient les tributs. J'en aurais presque ri si j'avais eu une chance de ne pas retourner dans cette foutue arène. Cette arène qui m'avait déjà tout pris. Innocence. Sens moral. Sommeil. Dignité. Famille. Il ne me restait plus que la vie et cela aussi, elle le voulait. Tout cela pour éliminer Katniss je-me-considère-mieux-que-le-reste-du-monde Everdeen. Tout cela pour une foutue gamine de dix-sept ans pas fichue d'éliminer un garçon qui l'idolâtrait.

Un rire étranglé mourut dans ma gorge tandis que la porte d'entrée de Blight claquait et que des pas se rapprochaient. Je ne savais pas comment j'étais arrivée chez lui, ne savais même pas si ma propre porte d'entrée était fermée mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Dans trois mois, je serais vraisemblablement morte. Jakob entra en titubant dans le salon, une bouteille d'alcool déjà bien entamée à la main.

« Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort être en votre putain de faveur ! » Rugit-il avant de porter violement la bouteille à sa bouche.

Jakob Bennett, vainqueur des 52èmes jeux, venait d'entrer en scène. Il passa son regard sur Blight avant de s'arrêter sur moi, et s'avança dans ma direction avant de s'affaler comme une masse à côté de moi. Nous n'étions pas spécialement proches, avec presque vingt ans d'écart et sa grande incompréhension des femmes, mais ce soir, nous l'étions plus que tout. C'était sans doute pour cela que trois des quatre vainqueurs encore en vie dans le district Sept étaient réunis chez l'un d'entre eux, essayant comme ils pouvaient d'oublier que dans trois mois, deux d'entre eux seraient sans doute morts.

Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un nous pleurerait. Le mari de Jakob était mort il y avait maintenant six ans, le laissant veuf et sans enfant. Sa sœur, l'unique survivante de sa famille, vivait toujours dans la ville Ouest, tandis que le village des vainqueurs était dans la banlieue de la ville Est. Il ne pouvait la voir qu'une fois par an, lors de la Moisson. Au temps pour les liens du sang.

Alexander Wagner, vainqueur des 6èmes jeux, avait perdu sa femme lorsque son dernier fils avait été moissonné. Aucun enfant de vainqueur ne gagnait jamais les jeux, c'était bien connu. Son premier fils était mort dans un accident à la cartonnerie, et sa fille d'une pneumonie il y avait de cela dix ans. Aucun n'avait eu d'enfant et ainsi s'achevait la lignée des Wagner.

Blight Kerner, vainqueur des 45èmes jeux, ne s'était jamais marié. Son frère, ébéniste, vivait encore quelque part en ville. Ils ne se parlaient plus depuis que Blight avait gagné. Le tribut féminin cette année là avait été la petite amie de son frère. Tout était dit.

Et enfin, moi, Johanna Mason, vainqueur des 71èmes jeux. Famille morte dans un incendie, version officielle. Famille assassinée parce que j'avais refusée de vendre mon corps au Capitole, version officieuse. Pas que cela ait empêché Snow de le faire. Je n'étais qu'une marionnette dans son jeu, comme tous les autres vainqueurs. Juste une foutue marionnette que personne ne pleurera lorsqu'elle mourra.

Cette fois, lorsque la lame du couteau frôla mon bras, je pressai plus fort. La douleur irradia dans mon bras tandis que mon esprit se vidait, ne laissant place qu'à la douleur. Quelques perles de sang glissèrent lentement le long de mon bras, finissant leur course sur le parquet ciré. Jakob les observait tandis que le rythme de la musique s'intensifiait. La colère prenait le pas sur la tristesse. Jakob balança sa bouteille vide à travers la pièce. Elle éclata en milliers de morceaux contre la table basse. Ma prise sur le couteau se resserra et je traçai une nouvelle ligne sur ma peau, parallèle à l'ancienne.

A mes côtés, Jakob grogna. « Ne va pas mourir avant juillet. Cela la foutrait mal de ne pas avoir de tribut féminin. » Personne dans les districts, ou en tout cas dans le Sept et parmi les vainqueurs, n'utilisait le terme de 'tribut femelle' ou de 'tribut mâle'. Nous n'étions pas des animaux, contrairement à ce que certains au Capitole croyaient. Mâle, femelle, comme si nous étions moins civilisés qu'eux, qui regardaient et appréciaient de voir des enfants s'entretuer et mourir chaque année jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un. Je n'avais pas l'intention de mourir, même si je l'avais déjà envisagé, et c'était déjà la deuxième fois que j'admettais la possibilité de ma mort imminente. Vingt-trois enfants avaient acheté mon ticket de survie la première fois. Vingt-quatre, si l'on considérait que la Johanna Mason d'avant ses jeux était également morte dans cette arène. Mon rire se perdit quelque part entre ma cage thoracique et mes lèvres.

« Ce n'est rien que le Capitole ne pourra effacer. Dans quelques jours, j'imagine. »

Il était fortement probable que je sois appelée à effectuer mes 'devoirs de vainqueur' dans quelques jours et pour une durées indéterminée. Des soirées, des nuits, de l'alcool et de la drogue à profusion. Des clients plus ou moins sadiques, plus ou moins pervers, plus ou moins possessifs. Des dégradations corporelles qui seront effacées le lendemain même. Des dégradations mentales qui s'ajouteront aux plus anciennes pour venir me hanter les rares fois où le sommeil me gagnait. Si je devais mourir dans quelques mois, nul doute que ces pourris du Capitole voudraient profiter de nous, vainqueurs, jusqu'au dernier moment, aspirant comme des vampires la moindre étincelle de vie qu'ils pouvaient obtenir de nous.

Un instant, je me demandai si Finnick serait également appelé avant de balayer cette pensée. C'était tellement évident qu'il allait être moissonné. Sans doute tout allait être orchestré pour lui assurer la victoire. Il était tellement aimé, le Capitole ne pouvait se passer de lui. Ils allaient vouloir le revoir en action, en tant qu'homme et plus adolescent. Sa côte de popularité allait être au plus haut. Et son moral au plus bas, tandis qu'il serait demandé au Capitole, le retenant loin du Quatre où Annie l'attendait pour panser ses blessures.

Mes yeux se reportèrent sur mon bras endolori. Si j'avais pris mon appareil photo, j'aurais pu prendre de belles photos. Peut-être du noir et blanc montrant le vide d'émotion. Ou simplement laisser le sang rouge, montrant la tristesse et le désespoir dans lequel notre cher estimé président venait de nous plonger. Ou bien tout colorer agressivement. Des couleurs chaudes, criardes, pleines de vie, montrant que nous étions toujours là, la rage au ventre et la haine au fond de nos yeux. J'aurais pu prendre Blight en photo, tandis que ses doigts frappaient plus qu'ils ne frôlaient les touches de son piano. Sa rage avait monté d'un cran en quelques minutes, résonnant dans toute la pièce, vibrant dans tout mon corps.

Le sang avait cessé de couler, mais la blessure continuait de me lancer. J'aurais voulu continuer à lacérer ma peau, juste pour le plaisir de contrarier les gens du Capitole. Juste pour les faire parler. Johanna Mason, suicidaire, cela les décontenancerait à coup sûr. Et cela m'aurait permis d'évacuer mon trop plein de rage, qui recommençait à envelopper mon esprit, ragaillardi par le son du piano. Cette rage qui m'aveuglait presque alors que je lançai mon couteau, qui se ficha durement dans l'étagère près de Blight. Il continuait de jouer, la rage transpirant sur son visage à chaque touche qu'un doigt frappait. Jakob se leva pour récupérer une nouvelle bouteille pleine dans le bar de Blight.

« Ah ! Du whisky de 66 ! Bonne année pour le Sept ! » Nos tributs étaient morts moins de dix minutes après le début des jeux. L'hiver avait été rude et nous n'avions pu atteindre les différents quotas que le Capitole nous imposait. Ma mère s'était suicidée. Une putain de bonne année.

Mue d'une impulsion soudaine, je me levai et traversai la pièce vers Jakob, lui volant la bouteille avant d'en avaler une bonne rasade. La dernière avant le Capitole. La dernière avant la fin du monde. La dernière avec ces deux hommes qui avaient été mes mentors, malgré leurs piètres conseils (seuls les vainqueurs le savaient, les mentors ne pouvaient vraiment rien faire malgré leur volonté et leur dévotion). Jakob récupéra la bouteille avant que je ne la jette contre la télévision éteinte. Ça n'aurait jamais du arriver. Nous étions censés avoir l'immunité après avoir gagné les jeux. Nous n'étions plus censés retourner dans cette arène. Tout ça c'était la faute de Snow et Everdeen.

_J'emmerde Snow._

_J'emmerde le Capitole._

_J'emmerde Katniss Everdeen et sa stupide histoire d'amour._

_J'emmerde Haymitch Abernathy qui a réussi à sauver deux tributs._

_J'emmerde Jakob Bennett qui passe ses journées à boire._

_J'emmerde Blight Kerner qui passe ses journées sur son piano._

_J'emmerde Alexander Wagner qui a sans doute déjà oublié qu'il allait peut-être mourir dans trois mois._

_J'emmerde tous les responsables de cette situation._

Au milieu de toutes ces pensées, j'enregistrai distraitement que le piano s'était tu.


End file.
